


Hearts in His Eyes

by Ryeaugla



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Based on a Skype Discussion, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robots, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryeaugla/pseuds/Ryeaugla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shulk just wanted to cuddle with Robin for the night, seeing as they were technically on vacation. Instead, he pushed the wrong buttons and got a lot more than he bargained for.</p><p>Based on the first section of Chapter 4 in A Tactical Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GintaxAlvissforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Tactical Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056393) by [Ryeaugla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryeaugla/pseuds/Ryeaugla). 



> Seeing as it's not happening in A Tactical Machine and I deliberately teased Pepper in the notes, I kind of owe her a little something to make up for it. The basis of this is mostly a conversation through Skype.
> 
> ~~This is also a bit of a test for myself as well.~~

"How about we just continue cuddling in our tent, yes? We really haven't had much of an opportunity to cuddle since we came out to Ylisse, after all. I mean, I'm glad we're helping with the situation surrounding the queen, but we still came out here to relax. Really, I think we should both just take to our tent for the night."

What had started out as an attempt to cuddle had turned into something a bit more by accident.

After Robin had gently sat down in order to avoid ripping his Grandmaster robe - a cloak both he and Shulk greatly adored because of how beautiful it was - the Heir to the Monado practically pounced onto the Mechonized male, causing the white haired male to land on his back. The drones that hung close to his body swiftly rocketed away in order to avoid getting crushed by Robin's metal body as he fell backward.

"Ugh!" Robin grunted, squirming a little under Shulk's larger body. "Shulk! My robe!" He had plenty enough strength to push the Monado wielder off him now that he was a Mechon and his arms had metal reinforcement as a part of his strength, but he refused to hurt the younger male. He cared about Shulk too much to willingly hurt him. In fact, it still hurt Robin greatly knowing that one of the plans that Obsidian Face made him come up with while his mind had been hooked up to that terrible machine was concocted in an attempt to kill Shulk. Even worse was knowing that had Samus not showed up, the blond haired male really would have died on that bridge.

However, those thoughts were quickly quashed as Robin snapped back to reality upon feeling something brush against his bare skin. Delicate yet calloused fingers rubbed across his bosom for a second, apparently having missed their initial target of the cord that strung between the epaulets on his shoulders momentarily.

It was between that quick motion and the realization that Shulk was trying to get the tactician out of his robe that caused a flurry of lewd thoughts to enter Robin's head. His face was rapidly turning pinker and pinker as he watched the blond haired male undo the cord and start moving the robe aside. His joints had completely seized up and he wasn't helping at all with the younger male's attempts to move his arms out of their sleeves.

Just then, something within the inner Mechon workings of Robin's body snapped. He blinked involuntarily, and in doing so, the tactician's eyes changed color from their usual cocoa brown to a light pink. The tint was different enough so that it couldn't possibly be confused with the blood red gaze he possessed while in his Attack Mode. No, this was a completely different function altogether. One that wanted nothing more than to make the man sitting atop him happy.

Robin's arms no longer seized up, but quickly slipped out of his robe before grabbing Shulk's shoulders. The young Homs was surprised by this motion, but he didn't object to it. Not even as he was rolled over onto his back did anything strange seem to register with the Monado wielder at first. The tactician wasted no time pressing his mouth against his boyfriend's, trying initially to please him with a passionate kiss. They stayed interlocked with one another for several seconds before Shulk broke off, out of breath. It was at this moment that things started to sink in.

"...Wait a second... Robin?" Shulk asked quietly. "Your eyes... They're... pink?" Yeah, they were definitely not the same color as his Attack Mode. After all, nothing had been done to deserve Robin getting that mad at him, nor did it look like the tactician wanted to kill him. To confirm this, the pink eyed male's lids lowered slightly as he gave a lust-filled smile to the Homs laying beneath him.

"I want nothing more than to make you happy~" The white haired cyborg answered with a seductive voice. He then leaned down and, instead of going in for another kiss on the lips as Shulk had been expecting, started nibbling on the other's neck. The younger male gave a soft, stuttered gasp as he felt not only warm lips pressing against his sensitive neck, but the cold metal of Robin's Mechon horns rubbing against his chin. The differences in sensations he felt simultaneously were quickly wreaking havoc on the boy's mind.

"Robin..." Shulk finally managed to say. "That's..." That's what? Too much? Too good? The elder male would never find out, as his hand reached up to the turtleneck of the sweater he always wore and curled down the fabric to expose more of the teenager's neck. At the same time, his cold metal hand brushed against that sensitive flesh, further driving the Monado wielder insane. He couldn't withstand being assaulted by such polar opposites of sensation in such a confined area. Robin lifted his head away from Shulk to look him in the eyes. Pink met cerulean as he asked a question with what sounded like innocent intentions.

"You look really hot... Would you like me to assist you out of your vest and sweater, my dear?" After all, Robin wanted nothing more than to make Shulk happy right now. Seeing as the Homs was really not thinking straight after being teased with... whatever on Bionis that was from his boyfriend, he nodded slowly.

"Yes... please..." He sighed. If Shulk was completely lucid, he would have briskly shaken his head and removed the garments himself. After all, he still possessed the ability to do so without being assisted. Instead, he now got to feel those cold hands gently rub against his skin while the sweater he always wore was carefully removed and then tossed aside. Almost right afterward, Robin pressed his lips against Shulk's once more as his metal body settled atop the other's bare chest. The sensation of metal on skin caused the teenager to gasp, and so he was almost breathless as the tactician's soft lips graced his own. Not even being turned into part machine made the ivory haired male's lips any less soft and sweet, wonderfully enough.

Unlike his arms, which were purely prostheses and thus didn't have any blood pumping through them, making them cold to the touch, the metal that made up Robin's torso was warm. It was as if there was skin underneath that Mechon armor heating it up. Still, it was a very strange yet soothing sensation to have the smooth material pressed up against his bare skin, and he liked it. Everything about what Robin had done ever since his eyes had changed over to that light pink color had worked him up immensely. Shulk couldn't remember his boyfriend being so delicate yet having such pinpoint accuracy with getting his weak spots before, so perhaps this mode was something to keep in mind for the future. It was like the Homs had completely forgotten that he was falling so deeply in love with a man who was half machine.

And then, things started to change a little.

"...You're still so very hot." Robin sighed, eyes drooping a little as he backed up and looked into those ringed cerulean orbs once more. "I should remove the rest of your clothes if you're still sweating."

"...Robin, I'm not sweating because I'm hot..."

"Then why are you sweating?"

"Because I'm..." Shulk's voice trailed off. He really didn't have an answer that wasn't 'I'm hot', after all. He wasn't really that hot physically so much as mentally, but he would be contradicting himself if he said 'okay maybe I really am hot'. Therefore, he paused for several seconds before shaking his head. "...Never mind. Go ahead." Part of him wanted to see what the tactician was planning to do once the pants were off (not to mention the leg bracers and shoes he also wore).

It just so happened that Robin got a bit zealous with his actions, removing literally everything, as he said he would. The cold hands pressed against his skin again and again to get all of the offending attire off, each time making the seer's body tense up from the sensation before he exhaled and would relax again. Once everything was gone, Robin sat back on his legs and looked Shulk over once more before smiling.

"Your body is so wonderful... I wish I had such a wonderful body like yours..." He sighed. Despite the slender frame that the Heir to the Monado had, he hid sleek musculature under his clothes. It was likely a result of running all over Bionis in order to save his people from devastation at the hands of the Mechon... a creature that he just so happened to be now. But sadness was quickly banished from the mind of the pink-eyed cyborg. By wallowing in his own sorrows, he wasn't making any efforts to please the one he loved. But now that he had fully taken in Shulk's wonderful body, he had to continue making him happy. Once again Robin pressed his machine body up against Shulk's, laying across him and straddling his legs over the other's hips. The seer's eyes darted away to his right.

"Robin, it's my fault you're like this..." He sighed. "I shouldn't have been so bitter with you back during the Splatfest. I know you hate your Mechon body, and I wish there was a way to help you get back to nor..." Shulk was cut off as Robin leaned down and stole another kiss from him, not even allowing him to finish his sentence.

"I don't care about that right now." The ivory haired male whispered directly into his boyfriend's ear once he had removed his lips from the other's face several seconds after the fact. "What I care right now is your happiness... And I know a way to make you very happy..." Robin returned to giving Shulk kisses on his neck, laying his metal body across the other's chest and pressing his prosthetic legs up against the bare skin of the male beneath him. There was no relief from the sensations running up and down the seer's body anymore. He didn't care that Robin was part machine (or perhaps he did and was extra turned on by it), the tactician had Shulk completely at his mercy.

"...Aah..." The Homs groaned. "I am happy... I'm always happy with you..." After one last kiss, Robin lifted his head and gave the younger male a seductive look.

"In that case, let's go all the way..." He said. "I'm happy with you, after all. And I want to continue making you even happier~" Fortunately, Shulk had enough of his brain remaining that hadn't melted from the heat of the situation yet that he vocalized his concerns.

"...Robin, I thought you were aware that I've never had sex before..." The blond sighed, staring up at Robin once again. The pink-eyed male nodded his head.

"Yes, I am." He said, still trying to sound enticing. "I'm offering to be your first time. Would you rather have your virginity stolen by anybody else?" Shulk paused for a moment before shaking his head slowly.

"...No, of course not." Shulk said quietly. "Thing is... I was waiting to let you take it once you got your human body back."

"And if I never get my human body back, Shulk?" That thought hadn't even crossed the Monado wielder's mind prior to this moment. What if Robin was a Mechon for the rest of his life because it was impossible to restore him to a fully human state? What if he died before his human body could be reconstructed? There was no way to know for sure. The Monado foretold disasters, not happy endings.

"...Very well." Golden locks fell out of place when their owner nodded briskly. "It doesn't matter if you're a Mechon or a human, you're still you. And I still want you to be first." But how was it even possible to do anything with Robin's Mechon body sexually?

That was answered pretty quickly when the tactician slowly moved his body back toward Shulk's legs, and then suddenly there was the sensation of something warm pressed up against the end of the seer's tip. It felt like human skin, actually. Before any questions could be asked, the warmth slowly started moving down the length, sending immediate shivers up Shulk's spine. Was this really what sex was like?

Eventually, Robin stopped moving after that warm tightness could be felt pressing up against the younger male's scrotum. He was staring into Shulk's eyes, trying to see if this made him happy. The teenager's eyes had all but rolled into the back of his head as his face was completely pink. Not quite sure how to react, Robin raised his eyebrows. "...Are you all right? Do you want me to get off?"

"No..." Shulk wheezed. "Don't get off so soon... Move a little for me, please?" Wanting to make him happy, Robin complied, starting to grind up and down slowly so that his boyfriend could get used to it. Whatever it was that coated the inside of this hole (it certainly wasn't human flesh, even if it felt like it for the most part), it was deliberately being tight and almost like a massage, sending chills through the seer's entire body. The more Robin moved, the more Shulk vocalized louder and louder from the sensation. At this point, he had completely lost his mind, it rendered completely mush by Robin's body.

But it wasn't like Robin himself wasn't feeling anything from this. The strange material inside the hole was sending impulses to his brain that made him feel just as lightheaded as Shulk. He picked up the pace as his own level of pleasure increased, to the point that his metal hands had to bend down and wrap around the other's waist in order to stay steady. Robin's hands weren't nearly as cold as they had been before, but it was still enough to elicit a response. The blond's back arched, as if trying to slip out of the metal digits that had clamped down around it. However, Robin's fingers refused to let go, and the two young men continued at it, maintaining a fairly quick pace. Shulk seemingly forgot that the male straddled over him was half Mechon. He didn't care. He was happy.

It wasn't much longer before the Monado wielder found relief in release, which in turn prompted Robin to slow down quickly before stopping completely several seconds later. They were both panting hard. The tactician removed himself from the man he loved, very pleased with how well he had ended up making Shulk be so happy. After wrapping his arms and legs around the seer's naked body once more in order to keep him warm and give a big hug, the ivory haired male's eyes flickered shut before opening once more to their usual brown hue.

Upon seeing that Shulk was so tired from the experience that he had fallen asleep, Robin shut his eyes quickly once more and joined him in slumber, smiling peacefully in his sleep as he held onto the Heir to the Monado.

 

Chrom was going to get quite an eyeful in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> 2559 words. Aaand this is why most of my fics are T rated - I'm sure this is awful. XD Ah well, I hope you enjoyed it all the same. :3
> 
> Anyway yeah, for anybody who isn't Pepper, we were discussing Robin's various behavior schema as a Mechon and she kept insisting that he should have a Sex Mode. I changed that concept slightly here to be a bit more like a generic Love Mode, but there's still ~~badly written~~ sex. The title comes from her original suggestion for this mode to put hearts in Robin's eyes, but I decided to go with light pink instead, obvious enough so that it's notably different than the bright red of Attack Mode.
> 
> It's probably not as bad as I think it is (even though I rushed the ending heh), but I have no confidence when writing this kind of thing. Also I didn't beta, so there are likely to be silly mistakes. ^^;


End file.
